What About the Humans?
by SilverStormPax18
Summary: In the TV Series Transformers RID 2015, they don't really mention what happened to the humans of transformers prime. So here is a fan made story of what might have become of our human friends and the connection they have to the current RID storyline.
1. Chapter 1

What about the Humans?

Jack stared at his computer screen, rubbing his eyes he leaned back in his chair. Working alongside his step-father, Agent Fowler in the military was no walk in the park, though it did have its rewards. Jack heard his door creaked as light spilled into the darkened room. "Daddy are finished working yet?" Jack turned around to see his little five year old, red haired daughter, Linda staring at him. "Yes dear I'm almost done, go tell mommy I'll be out for dinner in one moment." Linda happily skipped out of the room, Jack could hear her yell "Mommy! Daddys done soon! Im hungry!" Jack smiled, he had a great life, a great job, loving, beautiful wife, two daughters with a son on the way what more could a man ask for. Just as Jack stood up to walk out of the room something fell from the desk, picking it up Jack saw it to be a picture of him, Miko, and Raf with the Autobots. Sighing Jack the picture into a drawer, "A life time ago." "COME ON DADDY!" Linda screamed from the kitchen, Jack laughed. "Coming dear". Jacks mind was still on the Autobots when he entered the kitchen, "Well hello stranger." Sierra leaned over and kissed Jack, both Linda and her three year old sister Christy looked at each other a giggled, "eww that's gross." They whispered. "Lot on your mind?" Sierra asked as they sat down, again Jack sighed, "No not really just found an old picture of me and some friends." "Oh?" Sierra questioned, "Yah, they were from a long time ago haven't talked to them in a while. They moved and well never kept in contacted like promised. Only one of them did." Sierra nodded while she ate, "Have you tried contacting them?" Jack shook his head, "Can't they moved, really far away with no way of contacting them." Sierra looked at Jack with a serious look. "You mean like Outer Space far?" Jack looked up in shock, "umm well."

Rafael paced back and forth on the dock, "breathe Raf, breathe" he kept telling himself. He was trying to calm down before Shauna arrived. He was gonna do it, he was going to pop the question. He felt his blood pressure rising, "what if she says no? ah she wont..right?"  
"Raf?"  
"Shauna!" Raf jumped and screeched. Shauna laughed, "Are you okay you seem kind of nervous or something." Raf took a deep breath, "Shauna I need to talk to you." Shaunas face dropped from a smile to a worried frown. "um ok what is it." Raf walked toward her, and grabbed her hands. Shauna was confused until he got down on one knee. "Shauna will you marry me?" Shauna put her hand over her mouth as tears freely flowed down her face, "of Course Raf YES!" Raf breathed a sigh of realief as he slipped the ring on her finger. Shauna stared at it for but a minute before jumping into Rafs arms. "Lets go tell our parents!" She whispered.

Miko held the papers in her hand, sitting across the table from her husband Dennis. "Are you sure we want to do this?" Miko sighed, "No I don't but its clear we cant live with each other any longer." Dennys head dropped, "Miko please let's just…how bout I go away for a while and you stay here. We can let each other have some space then come back to this." Miko looked at the divorce papers again. "Fine I will put these away for now." She stood up and walked toward a desk in the next room, "What about Russell?" Denny whispered. Miko stopped dead, "What about him?"

"I mean who is he going to be with."  
"I don't feel like fighting tonight Denny, but I think he should remain with me until you get settled. My next job that requires me to travel isn't for another three months. When your settled he can come to stay with you." Denny nodded, "Agreed." Miko placed the papers in the desk and came back to the kitchen table. "So where do you think you are going?" Denny smiled a little, "You know that Salvage Depot I own?" Miko nodded. "Well I figure I could live there, I have an RV I could live out of for a while." Miko didn't look shocked. "Why do I even ask?" she just shrugged and walked toward the stairs. "Goodnight Denny. And I suggest we not make this any harder on any of us. You best leave tomorrow. Russell's already having a hard time with this." Denny nodded and waited until he heard Miko's room door close, laying his head on his arms on the table he could feel the tears stinging his eyes. At least he had bought some time to try and prove that he still loved her.  
Miko closed the roomed door, curling up on her bed she let the tears flow freely, "What had changed" she thought, "why was there no love between them anymore?" Miko hugged her knees, she was glad that Denny had suggested separation for a time it gave her time to try and find that love again.

Russell could her both of his parents, he hated that they were both so sad and he could do nothing. He somehow felt that his was his fault. Both of his parents had told him over and over that it wasn't his fault but he still felt it was. Russell rolled over, pulling the blankets up. He would try and just sleep it off and hope things were better in the morning.

Russell stood waving as his father drove down the road, he held himself from crying in front of his mom. He had to be strong for her, after all he was the man of the house now. "Rusty?" Miko grabbed her sons shoulder lightly, "I need to head into the office, and you need to get inside and do your school work." Russell nodded, "Sure mom." Miko watched her son sadly walk into the house, it was going to take time for Rusty to adjust. Miko looked up to the sky, " _Life was so much simpler 14 years ago, all she had to worry about was Decepticons."_ Shrugging she walked back into the house, "that life was but a memory now, a sad but fond memory."

Jack kissed Sierra goodbye as he left the house. Sierra gave Jack the same looked from the night before. "What aren't you telling me?" She asked. Jack cocked his head, "What do you…"  
"I know when your hiding something Jack! I have just been too afraid to ask for years but I found something that I need to know about." Sierra turned and walked toward the den, Jacks heart skipped a beat. Sierra handed Jack a picture, Jack slowly turned it over. It was the same picture from the desk, Jack looked up with his eyes wide. "Umm this is just an old…um Photoshop…edit that me and some friend did a long time ago. We were really into robots." Sierra raised her eyebrows, "Really? Cause this seems like way too good of a photoshop to not be real."  
"They can do some pretty cool things with it."  
"Look Jack, I have seen plenty of weird stuff in Jasper to know that there was something fishy going on. And You act...different when you are around certain vehicles." Jack looked down to the ground in deep thought. "Your right love. I think its time you know the truth of it all. Can you call Raf and Shauna to come watch the kids?" Sierra smiled, "Give me five minutes." Jack smiled pulling out his cell phone. "Ratchet? I'm bringing my wife, she needs to know the truth… She found an old photo of us… Thanks Ratchet." Sierra came back to the door way," Raf said they will be right over."

Lightyears away on Cybertron a young Lieutenant of the Kaon City Police, looks through a list of Cadets from the academy looking for stations to begin their service.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sierra mouth dropped open as a hug metal robot bent down to her level. Sticking his hand out it it was only natural for Sierra to jump back. "Hello" the robots said, un-phased by her behavior. "He-hello" Sierra stammered. The robot smiled, " I am Medical Officer Ratchet, and you are Sierra. Jack has told me a lot about you." Sierra smiled letting her muscles loosen, "Yes that's me. So how long have you and jack known each other?" Ratchet stood up to his full height, counting on his fingers. "About 17 years. Wow didn't realize I have been on earth for that long." Jack smiled, "Longer remember you were here for three years before we met you so you've been here for 20 years." Ratchet shook his head, "so I missed 3 years no big deal." Sierra giggled, "So what has Jack told you about me?" it was Ratchets turn to chuckle, "Well the fact that he actually finally got around to asking you to marry him five years ago was a start." Sierra laughed. "Well in his defense I was away in Florida at a medical school for eight years. It was actually Mrs. Fowler who got us back together…" Sierra went on to tell Ratchet how her and Jack got back together, dated, got engaged, then got married. Jack still couldn't get used to his mom being called Mrs. Fowler or the fact that Agent Fowler had asked her to marry him. "..And now we have two beautiful daughters, Linda is 5 and Christy is 3." Ratchet smiled and silently listened to the story, he had heard it before but hearing it from Sierras perspective was interesting. A few hours pasted as the friends talked and laughed sharing stories from long ago. Sierra looked at the clock on Ratchets big computer, "Oh My! We need to go I told Raf and Shauna one hour at the latest it's been four. It was very nice to meet you Ratchet, I hope I get the chance to see you again." Ratchet nodded in a agreement as do I." Jack stood up, "You go out to the car babe, ill be out in one minute." Sierra nodded leaving the building. Jack looked up at Ratchet, "So its Tomorrow again, it seems to come fast every year." Ratchet sighed sadly, "Indeed, same place?" Jack nodded, "Same place." Both nodded a goodbye to one another. Jack got into the driver seat and looked over at Sierra, "So?" Sierra clenched her fist and screamed, "Jackson that was amazing! I mean I had always thought that there were aliens but I wasn't ever sure and then when all that weird stuff happened in Jasper I just thought that it was…well I actually didn't know what it was but I am so so happy you told and showed me! You made me the happiest person alive!" Sierra talked so fast and squealed that all Jack could do was agree, he felt a huge burden lifted off of him, no more secrets between them, After tomorrow.**

 **Raf looked out the window, "Sierra must be talking Ratchets ears off. " Shauna laughed, "Well we all know Ratchet can talk too." Raf just smiled, he hadn't told Jack yet that Shauna knew, he just figured he would wait until tomorrow. "here they come." Raf stated as the blue Tahoe pulled into the parking lot. "Now please Shauna, don't get Sierra talking. We need to go!" Shauna just laughed, "You know Rafael, it's the girls job to do the wedding planning, but im happy you want to help." She kissed him on the check, Raf just blushed. "Does this mean I get to see your dress?" Shauna put her hands on her hips, "Umm no! its bad luck! Besides I want you to be surprised!" Jack and Sierra came in, Raf and Shauna handed the kids off, and left for the wedding planners. A lot of people believed they were rushing the wedding but neither of them waited to wait. They had talked it over and why wait they were going to get married anyway so why push it off? Raf was in deep thought when they arrived at the wedding planners, looking up into the sky something caught his attention. A huge comet shot across the sky, at least it looked like a comet. Raf adjusted his glasses as it faded into the distance, "** ** _Cybertronian?"_** **Raf had caught a quick glimpse of the insignia. "Come on sweetie!" Shauna yelled, pulling Raf back into the present. Raf shook his head, "** ** _just his imagination_** **".**

 **Mikos house phone rang, "hello?"  
"hey Miko its Jack."  
"Oh Hi Jack."  
"Hey Miko, you coming this year? Its tomorrow?" Miko sighed heavily, "I don't know Jack. I…Denny moved out today and its just been a lot."  
"Miko you say this every year. We have a babysitter for the kids, Sierras mom comes over bring Russell to hang out and you can come with us. Does Denny know?"  
"No I never told him…or Russell….no need to that life's a memory nothing more."  
"Miko I know how you feel but if you…."  
"NO JACK! I'm done with this. They left us! They said they would stay in contact but the never did! You want to know what I did with the picture I took? I burned them! Deleted them! Bulkhead was like the big brother I never had, my best friend and just like that he was gone!" Jack just listened as Miko vented and cried. He never knew Miko had felt that way, she was the first to really believe in them and was the saddest to see them go. After she had finished Jack tried to comfort her. "Miko Ratchet is still here, I see him almost every day and so does Raf both Shauna and Sierra know the truth, they are coming tomorrow. I was talking to Ratchet the other day and nobody has really contacted him either. Can you imagine that? Your own people know you're on an alien planet but no one contacts you?" Jack listened for Miko's response. "You know what Jack; I was a stupid teenager who too easily trusted people, well not anymore. Please don't call me again about this, Im done." The phone clicked as she hung up, Jack was surprised, but at the same time everything made sense now. The way Miko was, why she never seemed to enjoy anything outside of work. **

**Miko stood with her hand on the phone for a minute after hanging up, she didn't mean to burst out like that it just sort of happened. "A memory that's all it is a memory." She whispered, tears stung the corners of her eyes. Picking the phone back up, she called her commander. "Sir, this is Miko. I can leave tomorrow for that assignment in Copenhagen…Yes Sir….Thank-you." Miko was a Military Business Administrator, she made sure billing, paperwork, etc were all in order. "Russell!", she yelled walking up the stairs. "Pack your things you're going to your fathers tomorrow." Miko pulled out her cellphone, "Denny"  
"Miko?"  
"My job requires that I leave tomorrow, can you watch Russell for a few weeks at most?"  
"OF course I can but I thought you didn't have to leave for another jobs for another three months?"  
"Well things change so I leave tomorrow."  
"Ok ok, no need to get excited. Just drop him at the salvage depot tomorrow."  
"Thanks." Miko hung up, opening Russell's door, "You packing." Russell looked up "Sure. Mom why do I have to go their? Why can't I come with you? Dads scrapyard is so…so..eww…and far away from anything cool. " Russell's head dropped, Miko bent down and lift his face up. "I know its been ruff and thing have been a little…ok a lot out of control but there are a few things I need to work out and I can't do that here. Plus, my job demands I go different places you know that, besides its only for a few weeks. " Russell smiled a little smile, "Ok I guess it won't be terrible it will only be bad. I mean me and Dad have had some…adventures over there when I was like two!" Miko sighed rubbing Russell's head before walking out and down the hall, she had her own packing to do. **

**In the sky:  
Fixit drove back and forth between control panels, breakers, and the engine room. For some reason the ship was malfunctioning, it had been pulled into earth's gravity zone and was slowing crashing. Fixit estimated it was crash in 14.78 hours if he couldn't figure out what in the primes was wrong. Fixit tried hailing the Cybertronian flight controls but was too far out of range, and no other Cybertronian or Alien craft of any kind was out there to answer his calls. Fixit gulped, "Hope earth is soft for crashing." The countdown was now 13.98 hours. **


	3. Chapter 3

Miko drove down the long stretch of road that leads to Denny's Salvage Depot, wanting to get away from fond memories of the past was hard, harder then it sounded. Miko looked over at her son sitting in the passenger seat of their green SUV. Russell just stared out the window not acknowledging Miko's glance. He was angry, confused, why was his mom dumping him so soon? It didn't make any sense, like she was running from something. Russell sighed, "I still don't know why I can't come with you. I'm gonna be so bored with Dad." Miko kept her eyes fixed on the road as the scrapyards sign and gate came into view, "I'm sure you will find something. Heck me and your uncles found aliens." Russell just rolled his eyes, "Right mom, and I am George Washington. Give it up mom, those stories are old and for a little kid. And I am not little." Miko rolled her eyes, as they pulled up to the gate, Miko leaned over and kissed Russell on the forhead. "I love you Rusty, be good for your father please." Rusty hugged Miko tightly, "I love you Mom!" Miko hugged tighter back. "I love you more!" Rusty opened up the door jumping out and turning to watch the SUV slowly drive away. Rusty sighed and turned to walk into the Scrapyard , he saw a big yellow crane magnet thing coming toward a train car that was in front of him. The magnet lifted the trained car to reveal his dad singing in the front seat. "Rusty!" he shouted jumping out the cab. Russell inwardly groaned, "Its Russell" he stated firmly.  
Miko watched out the rearview mirror and watched as Russell slowly turned and walked toward the gate. She didn't want to leave him like this but she needed to get away, away from everything. She slammed her fist on the steering wheel. She could turn around, go with Jack and Raf …No she shook her head. Those days were over. Her job, her son that's what life was now, not some made up fantasy world were everything was great and aliens were there to protect her from the world. Miko turned the radio up, the radio boomed and the mirrors shook. Miko rocked back and forth in the driver's seat to the music, the green SUV speed down the road, music blaring.

Jack and Raf with girls sat atop of the Mesa, one of the many in Jasper, Nevada. Ratchet sat with them as they stared out over the dessert watching the sun slowly decline from the sky. "It all started there." Jack pointed to small ruined town. Everyone who had lived there before the "Metor Shower" had been moved by the government to an outlying town 100 miles from that location. A little place called SunMaker Valley. Ratchet smiled, "Yah you ran into Arcee and two decepticons." Sierra looked up making a connection, "Wait! Jack, that motorcycle you were on that day outside of KO drive in that was one of…well one of them." She said pointing to Ratchet. Jack laughed, "yes she had quite an attitude. Arcee but I guess that's why we got along. She was like the older sister I never had, always watching my back and keeping me line." Ratchet laughed, "Indeed." Raf smiled looking up to the sky, " I wonder what they are all doing now?" Ratchet looked up to, a frown creased his face. Jack looked up at Ratchet, he could see a few tears brimming his eyes. Jack felt for him, "Heard from anyone?" Ratchet sighed "No I suspect they are busy, getting Cybertron together and all." Jack shrugged slightly after 14 years? He thought but instead he spoke "Maybe you should go visit. You only staid for a little while on Cybertron after Optimus…After cybertron was restored. And you only visited once since then, your due for a visit." Ratchet shook his head, "Last time I was there the people of cybertron were not all that happy with Team Prime, blaming us for the destruction. Besides, all of team prime have been scattered throughout Cybertron to keep them quite and so they can't band together I guess, from what I got from the new counsel anyway. Sending me earth to keep my eye out for decepticon war criminals and such was just a way for them to kick me off and keep me out of the way. But if I would have protested I probably would have ended up imprisoned" Jack sighed, "I wonder what the deal is with them? Like who gave them power?"  
"They stole while we were busy rebuilding they seized the opportunity and took control." Jack lloked to the ground. "I'm sorry ratchet you never told us things were that bad." Ratchet smiled, "I am sorry I did not mean to vent like that, I never spoke of it because I myself do not understand it fully." Jack smiled " If Optimus were here he would, then again this new Regime would probably have never happened." Raf spoke up "Speaking of Optimus, we should make our way over." Ratchet nodded. "Yes indeed we should" Happy to switch topics he opened a ground bridge portal to a location that they had chosen for an Optimus memoriam. It was wooded area in North Dakota, very dense and isolated so no human were ever there. Every year on the same day they came to a little statue they had set up and placed flowers around it, a made up grave, for the beloved prime. They all laid flowers down red roses and blue forget-me-nots. "We miss you Optimus" Raf almost whispered, tears stung his eyes. To this day it was hard knowing that Optimus the bot that was like a father to all of them and a best friend was gone. "I thought that as time went by it would get easier, but it hasn't" Jack stated. Sierra hugged him from behind, "When we lose those we love, the love stays as do the memories that's what makes it hard. Because they are no longer physically there does not mean they are not here in spirit." Jack turned around hugging her tightly. Ratchet watched, "Wise words Sierra." Raf and Shauna held hands, they stayed there for a few more minutes. "Well" Raf started, "The sun is gone and I know I have some work that I need to do. As much as I don't want to leave." Ratchet nodded, "Agreed. Let us go." A groundbridge spun to life as they all walked through again. Ratchet went last, stopping to turn around one last time, "You don't know how much I miss you old friend, Rest easy. Knowing Earth and the Humans are safe."

Jack laid awake in bed that night, Sierras words rang in his head _, "When we lose those we love, the love stays as do the memories that's what makes it hard"_ Perhaps that was what was wrong with Miko, she was trying to forget and leave it behind but her love for their alien friends kept her bound to the memories they had shared. Jack, Raf, and Ratchet had learned to live with the loss and accept it as part of life but Miko rejected it, she had never been one for changed. Sierra rolled over, "Love go to sleep we've had a long day and you have to work in the morning." Jack wrapped his arms around her, "You are my world. Goodnight."

Bumblebee stared into the night sky, back on earth he felt a sense of peace, a sense of belonging. It had been quite an eventful day, Optimus appearing to him, space bridging to earth with two teenagers, finding the Alchemor, learning of a new decepticon threat, meeting Denny and Russell, it had been a long day. Bumblebee laid down on a makeshift bed, Optimus was alive, or so it seemed. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw him today. Bumblebee smiled, _"You are ready to lead Bumblebee do not doubt yourself."_ Those words rang threw his head, he looked over to see his new…team he guessed, SideSwipe, Strongarm, and a dinobot Grimlock. Was he ready to lead? Lead a small, inexperienced team against Decepticons and according to the minicon fixit there were hundreds loose. Bumblebees mind whirled, at least he was on earth. His favorite place in the glaxay. Exhaustion took over and Bumblebee fell to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is all about Miko, time for her to let of steam and as requested by** **katie33333333333** **she meets BumbleBee and is given the chance to figure out why they seemed to have "Left them behind"**

"Nakidi, Welcome to Copenhaggen Military Base. So glad you could come on such short notice." Miko climbed out of her SUV. "Thank-You General Mackay. I'm glad to be here." General Mackay lead Miko into the Administration building. "We have been having some…organization problems. The papers are out of order, billing documents and statements need attention. Theres a lot so I hope you have plenty of time." Miko looked around the messy unorganized building, "I have a lot of time, the only important thing in my life right now is my son and he is spending time with his father so yes I have plenty of time." General Mackay nodded, "Well have at it Nakidi, I'll have one of the men move your stuff into the special vistors rooms. It's the house right next to the mess hall." Miko saluted the general and sat down in the chair at the desk. She placed her face in her hands, breathing deeply she kept herself from crying. Taking a deep breathe she sat up and begin to sort through the endless files in the endless cabinet that seemed to spill all over the small office. Miko pulled open a drawer and a file fell on the floor, "Alien Supervisor Files." Miko looked at the name in the corner, "Special Agent William Fowler", Opening the file Miko was expecting information on Agent Fowler, instead what fell out were pictures, documents, and a CD. Miko stared blankly at the items on the floor, _"I can't escape you…why do you haunt me!"_ She thought opening the file to place the items back inside, a note written in black caught her eye. Someone had written a note on the inside of the file, "Miko, This is a file I have put together for you. I am good friends with General Mackay and when he told me a Miko Nakidi was coming I put this together. I know you have been hurt by the Autobots, but its my hope this might remind you of all the goodtimes. If you burn it know I have a backup file. –Agent Fowler." Tears stung Mikos eyes, "Good times!" She shouted throwing the folder across the room. "Your right about one thing agent Fowler I am gonna burn it!" Miko picked up all of the papers and pictures threw them in the trash can, and sat back down. "Now down the real life work." She told herself.

Agent Fowler stood watching through a small window in the corner of the office, pulling out his cell phone Agent Fowler frowned. He had to make a call to an old friend.

3 Weeks Later…

Agent Fowler came into Mikos office it was nice and cleaned up, all organized and ready for official use. "Miko! How are you?" Miko stood up in surprise, narrowing her eyes at Agent Fowler as the letter flashbacked in her mind. "You" She breathed.  
"Look I know you're a little hot about the file but I need you to come with me. It's a matter of business." Miko raised an eyebrow. "I get my order directly from general Mackay. Not you." Agent Fowler rolled his eyes, "Miko please just come with me. There is something I need to show you. General Mackay is good with it." Miko just angrily sighed and stood up abruptly "Fine let's move." She grabbed her bag and marched out the door. Agent Fowler followed behind as they climbed into his military Hummer. "it's a bit of a trip so relax and enjoy the ride." A few hours later Miko awoke, having fallen asleep in the Hummer after about 20 minutes of driving. "Where are we?" Agent Fowler didn't speak, Miko looked around "Wait a minute. This…this is the outskirts of Crown City we are heading for my husband's scrapyard? What are you doing Agent Fowler?" Agent Fowler still didn't speak just kept driving until they came to the scrapyard gate. Miko glared at him, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" The gate opened to reveal Denny and Russell standing there. "MOM!" Russell hollered. Miko reluctantly jumped out of the Hummer. Giving Russell and hug she looked up to see Denny leaning against. A yellow Windblazer, beside it was a red sports car and a police SUV. "Dennis what is going on?" Denny smiled, and looked at Russell, "You know those stories you used to tell me mom and I thought they were just made up well now I know they are real!" Miko shook her head, "what are talking about." Agent Fowler walked to stand beside the yellow car, "Brace yourself I have a feeling she has a lot to get off her chest, and you are about to be her punching bag." Bumblebee chuckled "Im ready." Transforming Bumblebee came to full height. "Hi Miko." He smiled. Miko stood to her full height in shock. "You..you are here?" Bumblebee nodded. "We have been here for a couple of weeks and…" Miko put of her hand for him to stop. "Why? Why are you here? So you can become friends with my son then leave him like you did Raf? Like Bulkhead did me?" Bumblebee knelt down, "Miko we had to go back, we had to restore our world. Imagine if it was earth wouldn't you want to rebuild it? Make it new?" Miko shook her head, "its not that you left to fix Cybertron its that none of you kept to you word and contact us! Even Ratchet! You would think that him being a medic of the war and the fact that he was such a "close friend" that you would at least contact him once in a awhile! You haven't even contacted him!" A look of guilt crossed Bumblebees face as Miko shouted and cried at him. Bumblebee waited till she stop shouting to speak," Miko, I am so sorry. You are right we just got caught up with Cybertrons rebirthing and with a cruel new regime that has taken over, right under our noses too but anyway, I am back now and…"  
"I don't care! You all can just stay on Cybertron for all I care! I hate all of you!"  
"Please Miko try to understand we didn't want to leave we had too. Bulkhead missed you a lot! He would tell all of his buddies about a little human girl who was one of the biggest wreckers he knew!" Mikos face softened, "He did?" Bumblebee smiled, "Yes, even carried a picture around of you call you his Human adopted sister, or his alien sister." Miko begin to let the tears freely fall, "I had no idea…" she whispered. Bumblebee outstretched his hand, "Bulkhead is on a mission right now with Ultra Magnus, Arcee, and Smokescreen not sure where or why but know that he does think of you." Miko grabbed onto Bumblebees hand, "Im sorry Bumblebee" she whispered in sobs, "I so sorry for the thoughts I have had, I just was…was so angry that you all had left and that none of you seemed to even care! Like we were just…just toys you threw aside." It was Bumblebees turn to choke up a little, "Im sorry we made you think that way, if we would have been able to contact you we would have. Like I said we got extremely busy and the new government wouldn't allow it." Agent Fowler, Denny and Russell watched as Miko and Bumblebee walked off into the scrapyard Miko riding in Bumblebees hand. SideSwipe and Strongarm watched in vehicle form, "Im glad they are working it out, Man im smart I knew it would work!" Agent Fowler stated. Denny just looked at him, "What? Sometimes the person or people your mad at are the ones you need to speak with or in Mikos case yell at and get things cleared up! So I was Smart!" Denny just rolled his eyes.

Optimus struggled to stay awake, it had been days since the primes had allowed him to sleep. They called it training for the unexpected, "There may be times where you will be unable to rest, where you will have to go for days with out sleep but you must still be at the top of your game." Optimus looked at Micronus, "I have done so during the War for Cybertron many times." Micronus raised his eyebrow, "Really then why is it such a struggle for you now?" Optimus glared at Micronus, "It has been awhile since I fought in the war and even then during the end days we were on earth and I had a close team we assisted one another allowing for each member to receive adequate rest". Micronus just snorted and waved his hand as drones appeared, Optimus took a defensive stance giving Micronus one last glare, _"Why does he hate me so much?"_

 ** _If you want to see anything specific in this story don't hesitate to ask and I will try to make it happen :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi All! Sorry it has been so long for this chapter, my life has been a little crazy for the past couple of months. I hope you enjoy this chapter! gg your request about Ratchet is here in this chapter.** **an unknown bot** **your request about Bulkhead is in thei chapter! Adby1 your request about Raf is also in the chapter! Hope you all enjoy!**

Chapteter 5

Ultra Magnus slowly descended on to the landing deck of the Cybertron Space Patrol headquarters, he shook his head slightly when he saw the guards at the front gate comming in. Every move that Team Prime made some where some bot made a report of it to the High Council. Ultra Magnus stood to an upright position, "Alright AutoBots we can disembark the ship now. Just remember to watch how you act and what you say." Bulkhead wasn't paying attention, Arcee noticed him just staring out the ships windows. She knew what was troubling him because it was troubling her as well. "Bulkhead? You ok?" Bulkhead slowly turned his head toward her, in his hand was a worn picture of Miko, worn from being open so many times. Bulkhead smiled a little, "I saw earth as we passed, and I just wish I could visit her you know?" Arcee nodded knowingly, "I do know I wish I could just even speak to Jack." Both sat in silence for a moment before Ultra Magnus's voice came back through the ship, "You bots ok? SmokeScreens already at the gate waiting to leave." Arcee rolled her eyes, "of course he is, we are coming." As the three walked out an armed guard came over to them, "Message for Bulkhead from the council." Everyone stopped dead, even SmokeScreen who was never still. "What did I do?" Bulkhead asked with a nervous edge in his voice. "It wasn't you." The guard stated then walked off, confused Bulkhead opened up the letter and began to read it before dropping it on the ground and yelling, "WheelJack!" Bulkhead transformed and sped through the gate, leaving Arcee and Ultra Magnus wondering what had happened. SmokeScreen walked over to the two stunned bots, "He dropped this sir." He picked up the note and handed it to Ultra Magnus. Ultra Magnus looked to Arcee, he began to read the note aloud,

"Bulkhead,  
This is a note from the High Council, when a bot is placed into prison he is given one phone call to a bot of his choice. A friend of yours has been imprisoned within the high-maximum security station in Kaon. The name of the bot is WheelJack. He claims to be your friend and has requested that you be his one contact. If you wish to see your friend please come to the Cybertronian Court House on Terran Street.  
Sincerely,  
The Council"  
All three of them stood in silence, "Poor Bulkhead" SmokeScreen managed to whisper for the three of them.

The whole scrapyard echoed with laughter as Miko and Bumblebee talked over old times, Denny, Russell, and Fixit listened from the Alchemor. SideSwipe and Strongarm leaned up against Grimlock while Miko and Bumblebee were sitting on the ground. After composing himself again Bumblebee asked, "Do you remember the time Jack " _borrowed_ " me for a race and you and Raf had to lie to Optimus?" Miko laughed, "Optimus totally knew we were lying which made the whole thing even worse. Remember that talking too we got?" Bumblebee laughed, "I sure do, I will never forget that." Strongarm interrupted, "Whats the story?" Miko laughed and began to tell the whole story which ended again with the scrapyard erupting in laughter. Miko composed herself and asked Bee the question that had be itching at her, "Have you contacted Ratchet?" Bumblebees eyes widened, "Oh Primus, no I haven't." Miko smiled, "That's ok, I will get him for you." BumbleBee raised an eyebrow as Miko dialed numbers on her cell phone, spoke a little, then hung up. "Give him about 20 mins he gonna get Jack and Raf." BumbleBee jumped up, "Rafs coming?" Miko nodded, as Bumblebee whooped a cheer. He then covered it up with a cough, "I mean uh I am very excited that he is coming."  
"We didn't notice" SideSwipe laughed.

About 20 minutes later a green vortex appeared in the scrapyard, BumbleBee stared excitedly into it watching as three figures appeared, two humans and one bot. "RATCHET! RAF! JACK!" he shouted as he ran to greet them. Jack and Raf laughed as Bee ran toward the forms appearing and swopped them up in a huge hug. Jack and Rafs eyes bugled out as they wriggled in Bumblebees grasped trying to get some air. "Uh….Bee….Oxygen!" Raf shouted. Bumblebee laughed and placed them all of the ground, including Ratchet. "Sorry" He smiled, "I just haven't seen you in forever." All four stood in silence for a moment before Miko broke it. "So what's the plan?" Both Ratchet and Bumblebee chuckled while Jack crossed his arms, "I don't know Miko about we pay a visit to the Shadowzone, haven't been there in a while." Raf started laughing and Miko just smirked and rolled her eyes. "That was not my fault" she commented. Ratchet stepped in placing a hand on Bees shoulder, "Oh No? then whose was it?" Miko shrugged, "The ground bridge." All of them laughed while Strongarm, SideSwipe, Grimlock, and Fixit just stared at them. "Sir? I don't mean to interrupt but what's the Shadowzone?" Strongarm quizzed. Bumblebee composed himself and went into the story of the Shadowzone.

After spending the day together the time came for them to say good-night. Ratchet shook Bumblebees hand and told him to keep in touch, Bee nodded and hugged him saying that he would. Jack and Raf smiled as Bumblebee hoisted them into the air, "I missed yous, I will try to keep in contact with Ratchet and all three of you more." The boys nodded and followed Ratchet through the bridge. Miko sighed as Agent Fowlers car was revving up, "I really don't want to go" she said hugging Russell. Russel smiled, "No Worries Mom, me and dad have been having a blast and a half!" Miko laughed and kissed him, "I am only a phone call away" she reminded him.  
"COME ON MIKO! I DON'T HAVE ALL NIGHT!" Fowler yelled from the car. Miko shook her head as her ponytail waved from side to side, "Hes annoying" she said looking up at bumblebee, "Always has been" Bee chuckled. Miko turned to walk toward the car when a hand grabbed her arm, Denny gently pulled Miko around, "Miko" he started, "I…I want to…well…have a great trip and hope work goes well for you." Mikos heart raced, for the first time in a long time she realized how much she really did love him. Was it the anger and bitterness toward the Autobots that had clouded her love for Dennis? Miko took both of Dennys hands, "Just so you know, I never signed the divorce papers, they are still in the dresser at home." Denny smiled, "Maybe we can…" Miko held up her hand, "I have to think over a few things, but like Optimus always said, theres always hope." Miko let her hands slip through Dennys as she ran to the angry sounding vehicle. "I will keep in contact with you!" BumbleBee shouted, "And if Bulk ever shows up im sure you will be one of the first to know!"

Fowler and Miko drove down the long stretch of road back to the fort. Miko felt like a heavy burden had been lifted off of her, she could finally think. Her anger toward the Autobots had caused so much anger in her own personal life and love life. Miko sat back in the seat, there was a bright future ahead she could feel it.

There was a dark future ahead he could feel it. Wheeljack sat with is head hung low inside an elite guard prison, high max security. His only hope at the moment was hoping that Bulkhead had gotten the note and was on his way. How did things go so wrong? Wasn't cybertron supposed to be all better now that the war was over? Why was he a criminal for saving cybertron? All of these questions and more whirred inside of his head. He heard a low humming noise, like the sound of Magnus's ship before it took off. The humming grew louder and louder, Wheeljack jumped when the sound of an explosion rung through the prison corridor, every prison was at their cell gates looking to see who or what it was. Wheeljack strained to see who the silhouette of the figure was through the smoke and debris, the only thing he could hear from the other inmates was, "Take me!" The figure walked his way toward Wheeljack, "Whoever you are, I am a wrecker and I will beat you to a dead pulp!" Wheeljack took a defensive stance, "Now is that any way to speak to your best buddy?" Wheeljacks eye widened in shock as Bulkhead stood before him, "I knew it was you." Wheeljack shrugged, "Well let's get going, I guess we have approximately 1 more minute before we get the whole guard down here." Both wreckers ran toward the hole in the wall and waiting outside was a ship, "Come on!" Arcee hollered over the roar of the engine. The wreckers leaped into the ship as the Elite Guard started firing on them, "PUNCH IT COMMANDER!" Wheeljack shouted, Ultra Magnus acknowledge by putting the craft into hyper speed.

Elite guard space patrol crafts sped after them, gun and blasters at full power. "We aren't going to out run them!" Smokescreen twitched with nervousness, Arcee gave him a hard glare, and she had become something of an older sister to him. Smokescreen caught the glance and quickly sat down, not wanting to aggravate the blue femme any further. After about 20 minutes of dodging and running the Magnus managed to lose the elite guard, "Well that was easy" he whispered to himself now being able to un-tense and let the ship cruise. "Where are we headed?" Wheeljack asked, Magnus stood up from his seat, "Earth" he said flatly looking at Bulkhead to which Bulkhead simply smiled. "I take it you're not too big on the idea chief?"  
"No, there is nothing there for us."  
"The kids are there and so is Ratchet." Bulkhead defended. Magnus just rolled his eyes and walked back to the little kitchen that had been set up on the side of the ship. Arcee sat down next to Smokescreen the four of them just smiled at each other. "I'm so excited to be going back!" Smokescreen excitedly whispered keeping his eye on Magnus. The other three nodded in return.

Optimus sat down, finally a break however short. Something was troubling him, the last conversation he had with Bumblebee left him worried. Bumblebee sounded distressed, confused, and the fact that Bumblebee was trying to be exactly like him troubled him. He did not get to finish the conversation with his young scout turned leader. He knew that becoming a new leader was hard, it was no easy task to take leadership. A smile creased Optimus's face, Bumbleebee was young and spunky he would make a fine leader once all of the kinks had been worked out. He just needed time to find who he was as a leader and learn to lead in his own style. "Hello? Optimus?!" Optimus snapped out of his thinking to find Micronus staring right at him. "I beg your pardon Micronus, I was thinking over the conversation I held today with my scout." Mirconus raised an eyebrow, "Your _former_ scout!" Micronus emphasized. The slight smile had gone from Optimus's tired face as Micronus began to once again lecture him. Optimus was tired he just wanted to sleep, he was only half listening to Micronus and following him with his eyes as his mind wandered into the distance, where was she now?


	6. Chapter 6

Ultra Magnus face held a scowl as his ship landed on earth. He didn't know why but he very much disliked this planet. Arcee and Bulkhead stood at the exit ramp, anticipation growing. They were so excited to once again see their partners it has been to long, Smokescreen looked out the ships window, "She is such a beautiful planet, almost as pretty as Cybertron." Bulkhead and Arcee smiled, "she is indeed." Wheeljack just sat quietly in the seat behind Ultra Magnus. "Jackie you ok? You haven't said much the whole trip." The ship lurched as Ultra Magnus parked the ship. Wheeljack just shrugged, "I guess I'm just confused, what exactly did we do wrong?"  
"Nothing at all!" Ultra Magnus stood to his full height, " Do not blame you selves for anything. You of all not did nothing wrong. If t wasn't for the lot of you Cybertron would still be dark." Arcee quickly interrupted "You're included in that Sir." Magnus nodded and continued, "Cybertron owes its life to team prime but instead they chose to blindly follow the council. Only a few are on our side." Wheeljack sighed again, " but the question still is What did we do wrong?"

Bumblebee placed a hand on SideSwipes shoulder, good work with tricking Thunderhoof yesterday. Sideswipe smiled, "Thanks Bee again I'm sorry for not listening to your orders I was never good with listening." Bumblebee just laughed, "We all have things we need to work on. Not a single one of us is perfect." Sideswipe smirked and walked away before stopping a few stride and looking down a aisle of the scrapyard "Did you hear that Strongarm? Nobodies perfect not even you!" Bumblebee shook his head as StrongArm began pursuit of SideSwipe. "Oh Optimus were we this bad?"  
"Lieutenant Bumblebee!" Fixit hollered, "What is it Fixit?"  
"I'm picking up Autobot signals five to be precise. About 63 clicks southwest of here." Bumblebee turned around, Strongarm and SideSwipe were in a wrestling match, again with Grimlock cheering them on. "Come on guys! We have a mission! Strongarm? Sideswipe?" Bumblebee slumped, "what would Optimus have done?" Bumblebee walked over grabbing Strongarm by the collar and SideSwipe by the collar pulling them apart, "Now that is enough!" He shouted. Both teens looked at the ground, as BumbleBee released them, "How old are we? Stoping acting like children! Or I am going to treat you as such." Bumblebees eye lite up, "Both of you wait here until I come back."

Denny and Russell were Skyping Miko, "Denny?"  
"In here Bee. Bees coming Miko."  
"Denny I need some help."Denny smiled you name it Bee. "Well I... Oh hi Miko."  
"Hiya what's up?"  
"Actually it's a good thing you here Strongarm and SideSwipe are having some...arguing issues any idea on how to get them to work together and make they corporate together?" Denny put his hand under his chin in thought while Miko chuckled, "I know a bot who could straighten them out."

"Here stack these empty cubes in this precise measurement format I have written down. Any bickering will result in some...extra tasks." Bumblebee stood with his arms crossed as Ratchet order the two about. Jack and Raf were busy working on projects that had been assigned to them along with Agent Fowler. "Hey Jack, Raf for old times sake do you wanna go do some recon on some Autobot signals Fixit located?" Raf jumped up, "Yes!" Jack stood up "Sure I could use a break." Raf ran down the stairs to meet Bee " we should cal Miko and see if she wants to come along."  
Bee nodded putting his fingers to his com unit. "Miko it's Bumblebee, wanna do some recon?...I will have a bridge sent to your location." Ratchet had over heard the conversation and was already opening the bridge. A few seconds later Miko came walking through. "Let's get our recon on!"

The five Autobots made their way outside the ship, a bird flew around Magnus singing as it went, "pesty little things." He mumbled gently swatting at the bird. Arcee just chuckled, Bulkhead pointed, "Look! It's a bridge!" Arcee looked closer, "Ours?" The five watched as a yellow car came speeding through, and then came to a screeching halt. Out tumbled three humans, "Jack?" Arcee whispered at the same time Bulkhead whispered "Miko?"  
"it's them!" Smokescreen hollered and raced toward them, Bumblebee had barely finished transforming when Smokescreen toppled him to the ground, "Bumblebee man you here! I mean we knew you were on earth but it's been like forever since we have seen you!" Bumblebee buckled as smokescreen rambled on. Bulkhead ran toward Miko, "Miko!" "Bulk!" Bulkhead slid to a stop allowing Miko to jump onto his hand so he could lift her up to get a better look at her! Wheeljack followed behind, "miss you you little wrecker!"

Arcee walked up to jack and he did the same. The two meeting at a half way point, Arcee bent down smiling at jack, "how's life?" Jack smiled, "you will never guess who I am married too!" Arcees eyes widened, "Sierra?" Jack laughed, "yup and we have kids." Arcee laughed, " Told you if she liked you it would work out." Jack just crossed his arms, " I had help." The humans and bots spent the next couple hours talking. The sun was starting to set by the time Ultra Magnus brought it to the groups attention, "night is coming we should find a place to stay." Bumblebee looked at Ultra Magnus, "Ratchet still runs the old base and I'm sure he would be over joyed to see you all." Ultra Magnus nodded, " I will return." Magnus walked to his ship and turned on the cloaking shield making the ship disappear. Once he had rejoined the group the green vortex of the ground bridge swirled to life. "Team Prime let's head home." Bumblebee smiled to the team as they walked through the bridge together as they had done so many years before.

"Where did they go?" Knockout stood before the high council. "I don't know! They never bothered to tell me!" Knockout retorted, "They broke Wheeljack out of prison then managed to evade the Elite Guard. Our best guess is that they have escaped to Earth, after all Bumblebee commandeered the space bridge and is currently operating there." Knockout rolled his eyes, "If you know where they are why am I here?"  
"Watch your tone decepticon! Lest you forget your son is among those on earth! Corporate and when we bring them back your son will be let go don't corporate and he along with you and your wife will suffer the consequences! Guards take Doctor Knockout home and ensure he stays there!" The door guards lead knockout the door, knockouts spark raced what had happened to Cybertron?

Mistress Landgon, the head of the council watched as knockout was escorted out. "I want a bounty placed on Bumblebees head along with the rest of Team Prime. Post the bounty throughout planet and the nearest solar systems. I want them silenced before they destroy our plans!"


	7. Chapter 7

His ships monitors lite up with a message,

"This message is to all bounty hunters across Cybertron and surrounding planets. A bounty has been placed on the head of BumbleBee and his crew stationed on earth. Bring bumblebee to me alive and you will receive a very large bounty of 3.5 millions credits."

The message ended, the mech looked at the screen where it indicted the last known coordinates of bumblebee. He punched in the coordinates to his ship and headed for earth.

Raf couldn't help but laugh as SideSwipe told him about the adventures they had had in bumblebee sitting. "Strongarm thought she was so ready to lead, ha guess she will think twice now!" Both were still laughing when BumbleBee pulled into the yard off from patrol. "What's so funny?" He asked as he transformed, SideSwipe just smirked, "Nothing boss I was just telling Raf here about our adventures we have been having." Bumblebee nodded, "good to see you Raf how's the wedding planing going?" Raf shrugged "Good I guess she does all the planning I just short of nod and say yes that would work perfectly." Bumblebee smiled, "sounds about right. Where's Denny and Russell?"

"They had to go crown city, I told them I would watch the place." Raf happily smiled. Strongarm came walking from an aisle l rubbing her shoulders, "anything wrong cadet?"bumblebee asked ,"nothing serious sir, my shoulders still get from when Ratchet had us doing "old jobs"." Bumblebee laughed, "that's ratchet, I hope it taught you guys a lesson or two." Raf just chuckled as both SideSwipe and Strongarm nodded in agreement. "Where's Miko and Jack?"

"Mikos working and Jack went with Agent Fowler, aka his step dad, to check out something. So technically he is working." Bumblebee nodded and walked away hearing Raf and SideSwipe starting laughing as he did. He had a feeling that it had something to with the other night when he had been infected by Quillfire.

Jack stood looking at the monitors with Agent Fowler, "So what are we looking at?" Agent fowler pointed, "I can't be possible but it looks like MECH activity." Jacks eyes widened, "MECH?! But how Silas died years ago! Megatron killed him!"

"I said possible but it would be best to not say anything to Bumblebee just yet." Jack nodded, " agreed he has enough problems right now."

Ultra Magnus led his team down the road they drove in silence to BumbleBees base, Arcee and Bulkhead were thinking about Jack and Miko and how happy it made them feel to see them. Smokescreen was just driving admiring the scenery, while Wheeljack drove in worry. Something still within him said that something was wrong, something bad was coming. Ultra Magnus never said anything but he felt it too. He wanted to speak with Bumblebee about it, he had to find time to speak with him. Bumblebee just seemed so preoccupied like something was on his mind, maybe he did feel it. Dark clouds formed in the distance, "hussle up team a storm is forming on the horizon."

Miko finished up her work, she was tidying up her work area when a phone call from Jack came in. "Miko me and Agent Fowler have uncovered some unsettling news. I'm having Ratchet send you a ground bridge."

"Is bulkhead ok!"

"As far as I know, this is something different."

Miko waited patiently as a ground bridge appeared, she ran threw almost banging into Ratchets leg doing so. "What's wrong?" She panted, she could see the worry and disgust on Ratchets face. "It appears that MECH has resurfaced." Mikos mouth dropped open "what?!" Jack nodded sadly, Miko kept going "I though the cons killed him like years ago!" Ratchet frowned, "As did I! But apparently he is not as dead as we thought."

"Wait a minute!" Raf cut in, he had bridge from Bees base after they had gone to investigate an Autobot signal, "wasn't Silas inside of Breakdowns body? If he is back is there any signs of Breakdown or a signal?" Ratchet whipped around, fingers flying over the keyboard. "There is no signals indicating breakdown or appearances for that matter but then who would be reactivating MECH?" Everyone stood in silence, horrible memories of MECH flashed in their minds, a terrible nightmare had returned and none of them had a clue how to end the rising threat.

Ultra Magnus pulled bumblebee aside, "Bumblebee I know you are a little...preoccupied at the moment. Specially considering what just transpired with the bounty hunter but I must speak with you." Bumblebee nodded, not liking the concerning tone of Magnus's voice. "Bumblebee a darkness is coming I feel it, I don't know what it is but I can feel it coming." Bumblebees eyes widened, "I never told you why I came to earth did I?" Magnus looked at Bee confused "what does that have to do with what I just said?" Bumblebee laid a hand on Magnus shoulder, "more then you realize."

This chapter ends this series but I will have a spin off of this series called "The Return of MECH." Thank you to all who have followed and favorited this storyline! I hope you like the continuity of this story, the first chapter will be posted soon! Thank you also for all the great reviews! If you read my other stories, Transformer Teens, Optimus has a Sister named SilverStorm, she will be present in the continuity of this story.


End file.
